


Student life

by isloveequal



Series: This is [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to college. Derek is his boyfriend. He visits. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student life

Stiles wakes up to Derek slipping back into bed, the mattress dipping slightly under his weight. His skin is warm and soft where it brushes against Stiles' and he smells faintly of minty toothpaste. Stiles blearily cracks one eye open and peers at the alarm clock standing on his nightstand.

“It's 9:30 on a Saturday, why are you even awake ?” He groans into his pillow.

“9:30 isn't even all that early Stiles.” Derek retorts, and presses a kiss to Stiles' clothed shoulder.

“It so is.” Stiles slurs, arching his back like a cat as he stretches lazily. “Ugh. Get off me, gotta pee.”

Derek snorts, watching as Stiles clumsily gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. He comes back looking much more awake and pounces on the bed, almost elbowing Derek in the face in the process.

“So...I think you owe me one or two orgasms.” He grins sleazily.

“Oh really ?” Derek smirks.

“Yep, I definitely remember you promising to fuck me in the morning.”

“I thought 9:30 was too early for you.”

“Har har, somebody ate a clown this morning.” Stiles scoffs.

“Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry.”

Stiles freezes, eyes widening in realisation. “Really ? Wait, you probably are, you only had a sandwich yesterday.”

“Stiles, I'm kidding. Come here.” Derek rolls his eyes, wraps his hand around Stiles' wrist and tugs lightly.

Stiles lets himself be pulled into Derek's lap, lets Derek slide his hands up his thighs, lets Derek slowly drag his nose up his neck and along his jaw before he finally kisses him.

“You suck.” Stiles mutters against Derek's mouth, bites gently at his bottom lip.

“You love it.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh and kisses him again, long and deep, hooks one elbow around Derek's neck, fingers twisting in his thick, dark hair. Derek catches hold of his hips and pulls him closer, mouths at his collarbone. Stiles pushes at his chest until Derek’s sprawled back across the bed and then rocks down in his lap. Derek lets out a low groan, hands splaying down to cup Stiles' ass through his sweats, tucks the tip of his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and presses him down against the hard line of his cock. They grind against each other, hips ondulating swiftly, lips meeting in the middle as they lick into each other's mouths. When they break apart, Stiles' face is nicely flushed and he abruptly lifts up on his knees to take his clothes off, suddenly desperate for the feel of Derek's skin against his own. Derek stares up at him hungrily and slips one finger between his cheeks, a barely there pressure that gets Stiles whining and gasping as he struggles to get rid of his shirt. He manages to untangle himself from the fabric of his tee and slaps Derek's hands away so that he can slip out of his sweats and boxer too. Derek growls playfully in answer and pulls Stiles back on top of him as soon as he is naked, traces at his neck with his tongue, warm hands stroking up and down his sides.

“Come on, you too. Take it off.” Stiles orders, tugging at the waistband of his boyfriend's boxer.

“Okay, but you're kind of in the way.” Derek points out with a smirk.

Stiles pouts but he moves just enough to allow his boyfriend to slide out of his underwear and then straddles him again, their bare cocks brushing against each other.

“Fuck yeah.” He sighs happily, back bowing so that Derek's cock lays smug between his cheeks. “Wanna get you in me so bad.” He breathes huskily into the other man's ear.

“Jesus, Stiles...” Derek groans, turning his head to catch his boyfriend's lips in a messy kiss. He reaches blindly for the drawer in the nightstand, fingers closing around a bottle of lube. He swiftly coats two of them in the slightly sticky liquid and runs them along the crack of Stiles' ass, making the younger man gasps into his mouth.

“Yeah...Multi-tasking, I like that.” Stiles pants, pushing back against the digits pressed to his entrance.

Derek chuckles lowly and slowly sinks one finger into Stiles, then a second one, stretching him with expert strokes and twists. He shudders as he feels Stiles' hand wrap around his erection, the skin just a side too dry against his own. Stiles must get it because he lets go of him to fumble with the cap of the bottle of lube, spilling some into his palm before taking him into his hand again. He jerks him loosely, thumb running around the head of his cock, making his hips buck.

“Later I'm gonna suck your dick.” Stiles promises. “Gonna take you so deep I'll choke on it, gonna make you come so hard and then swallow it all.”

“Yeah ?” Derek moans, picturing Stiles' mouth stretched wide around his cock. God, he's got such a pretty mouth.

“Yes, but right now I want your dick in my ass. Gonna give it to me, big boy ?” Stiles taunts playfully.

“If you insist.” Derek says drily, as if he isn't dying to get into him, dick so hard it's almost painful. He probably isn't going to last long.

“You're so full of shit.” Stiles laughs.

“Better me than you.” Derek replies.

“Ew, shut up ! You're disgusting !” Stiles exclaims, slapping at his boyfriend's chest, and then caressing it to soothe the sting. It's a nice chest.

“You started it !” Derek protests with a laugh.

Stiles fondly shakes his head at his boyfriend, Derek might look overly serious and somber sometimes but he's a total dork. Stiles loves him so fucking much.

“Yeah well, then how about we finish what _you_ started instead ?” Stiles clenches twice around Derek's fingers, his hole squeezing them greedily, before he tilts his hips up so that they slip out of him.

“Sure.” Derek grins sharkily as he grips Stiles' left asscheek with one hand, using the other one to teasingly rub the fat head of his cock across Stile's slick hole.

Stils huffs an annoyed sound and grabs Derek's cock, positioning it right against his entrance and bearing down hard, taking the entire length inside of him in one smooth but carefully controlled motion.

“Fuck.” Derek grits through his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as he fights the urge to jerk his hips up.

Stiles hums in agreement and moves his pelvis in small circles, and then back and forth, enjoying the feeling of fullness. Derek feels so good inside of him, hard and thick, pressing against all the right places. After a while, he starts riding him in earnest, bracing his hands on his chest to support himself.

“ _Ungh_ , I missed this...” Stiles moans, arching his back to get Derek even deeper.

“Only this ?” Derek pants, gripping Stiles' hips as he finally starts fucking into him.

“No...missed _you_ too.” Stiles whines. His thighs are starting to burn with the strain of holding him up but he doesn't want to slow down. “I just really love your cock, man.”

“Don't call me man, I'm your boyfriend.” Derek protests half-heartedly (he's used to it by now, it's not like Stiles calling him “man” or “dude” is a novelty but _still_ ).

“Really ? I thought I was getting fucked by my next door neighbour.” Stiles replies snarkily before a particularly vicious thrust against his prostate make his eyes roll back in his head.

“Who is this guy ? Should I feel threatened ?” Derek asks mock-worriedly, grips tightening around Stiles' waist as he lifts him up and down his cock like he weighs nothing.

“Not if you keep fucking me like this.” Stiles whimpers, rolling his hips harder, hands moving to grasp at the sheets on both sides of Derek's head as he leans down to kiss him.

He tugs slightly at Derek's bottom lip with his teeth, letting go with a gasp as he feels his orgasm getting closer.

“Feels good, baby ?” Derek rasps, pressing a kiss against Stiles' slack mouth. “Gonna come ?”

“Yeah...so...yes yes yes... _Derek_...” Stiles chants, burrying his head in his boyfriend's neck.

He feels hot all over, almost incoherent with pleasure, little “uh uh uh” and “ah ah ah” and Derek's name escaping from his lips. All it takes is Derek's hand around his dick, not even stroking, just holding, and he's coming. He slumps against Derek's body, his limbs heavy as he tries to get his breath back.

“Can I...?” Derek asks, dick still burried and throbbing inside him.

“Yeah.” Stiles nods eagerly. He loves being fucked after he has come, every part of his body so sensitive, it's almost like coming a second time.

Derek rolls them over, one hand on Stiles' ass and the other around his nape to make sure that he doesn't slip out. He starts fucking him again, chasing his own pleasure with deep and hard thrusts. Stiles urges him on, whispering encouragements in his ear, babbling about how good he feels, how strong and perfect, hands twisting in his hair, caressing his back, grabbing his ass to pull him deeper.

“Fuck...fuck, Stiles...'m gonna come, do you want me to pull out ?”

Stiles shakes his head, brushing Derek's sweaty hair away from his forehead. “Want you to come inside me.”

He can feel Derek's cock twitch at his words and then the other man is pounding into him before burying himself to the hilt and letting go with a grunt. He comes for a long time, Stiles holding him through it. When the stream of sperm finally comes to an end, Derek slowly pulls out but quickly replaces his cock with two fingers, feeling the warmth of his release inside Stiles' loosened hole. Stiles lets him do what he wants for a while and then pushes his hand away when he gets too sensitive to enjoy being touched there anymore.

“You done playing ?” He asks amusedly.

Derek blushes faintly but it's not like Stiles doesn't enjoy how hot it makes his boyfriend to see his come leaking out of him, and they both know it.

“Shower ?” He suggests, ignoring Stiles' remark (and he wasn't exactly done, but Stiles clearly was so).

“Yep ! And then breakfast, all this sex made me hungry !”

“You're always hungry.”

“What can I say, I'm a growing man. I have needs !” He pouts. And then, “Eh, needs...” he snickers.

“You're a child.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“A child you just fucked, _so_...”

“God...Let's just go shower okay ?”

“Sure. And, Derek ?”

“What ?”

“Don't worry, you take good care of my _needs_.” He winks, before sauntering to the bathroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wouhou, finally an update, sorry for the wait. I'm pretty busy with uni and work so I don't have as much time left for writing as I would like. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter anyway ! :)


End file.
